Wind Beneath My Wings
by ssaruhikoo
Summary: The time of great struggle approaches Windclan. With small guidance from Starclan, Onestar must learn to trust in not only what Starclan tells him, but to have faith in the shadows that the future will bring.


The storm showed no signs of letting up soon, for the clan with the least shelter of the four of the lake.

The rain fell heavily against the already muddy earth, Tallstar's paws easily sinking into place where he stood - though it wasn't the most pleasant sight for a returning leader who still loved his clan more than his very being even after death, it was still welcome. Something other than the perfect, star-littered moors of Starclan's territory which was, at the same time, the land of his clan, was a comforting sight. Something he had actually even missed, to some extent.

His only sorrows were that he could only return to be the bearer of bad news. On behalf of Windclan's founder, Windstar, who had foreseen the unexpected. Though she had stubbornly refused to tell him what it was exactly, out of concern that Tallstar or his companion would leak this to Onestar directly, he had been given a prophecy to deliver.

His gaze turned to Onestar's den - his former clanmate likely seeking shelter there, as not a single warrior was to be seen in the middle of such weather, and then he directed his amber eyes to the fellow leader who had offered to join him.

The storm barely disturbed Firestar. He seemed almost peaceful, with the sway of his ginger fur in the gales blasting past them. The former Thunderclan leader was still recovering from his final battle with Tigerstar and the Dark Forest warriors, and maybe Tallstar was right to assume the fact that the ginger tom was with him at all helped put his heart at ease. Death itself was not easy to come to terms with and the shock lingered for some time.

"Firestar," He decided to speak up. They had left the stars for an urgent reason - not to reminisce about the living. His voice immediately caught the attention of the other, and their gazes met, green locked on amber. Tallstar did not miss the same blaze in his eyes that had been present since he had first met young Fireheart. "Would you mind waiting here whilst I speak with Onestar?"

Firestar let out a deep sigh, his tail flicking lowly behind him as he seemed unsure. "...Would you not prefer that I come with you?" He asked in a soft tone, "Onestar was once a dear friend - as were you. I'd like to-"

"This is Windclan's business." Tallstar pointed out, his eyes narrowing as he watched the other, and he simply observed as Firestar sat himself down - seemingly in resignation. "...As much as I appreciate the thought, Firestar.. You can't get involved in every clan's issues."

Firestar was quiet at that, which was odd - perhaps Tallstar had been too blunt in response to his request.

"..I'll ask for your help should I need help talking to Onestar." He added - there was a reason as to why he had brought the other tom along, after all. "You have more than enough experience with prophecies.. And being involved in them." Of course, when he had been alive, he had had no idea of the destiny that had awaited Firestar, but upon his ascendance to Starclan, Bluestar had helpfully explained to him the prophecy and the future of this "chosen one".

Regardless, his offer had seemed to help put Firestar at easy as his ears perked up hopefully, and he received a nod in response. With this out of the way, Tallstar found his paws almost immediately taking him towards the leader's den. Small stars followed his pawsteps, feeling as light as air with no mud staining his starry paws despite the storm.

He crouched through the entrance, his size forcing him to do so as he peered inside to check on Onestar, and find out whether he had been right or not regarding the whereabouts of the brown cat.

Much to his relief, Windclan's current leader was tucked into his nest, curled up tightly and seemingly in deep slumber despite the heavy rain and strong winds outside. This made things easier - to even speak with the tom, he'd have to enter his dreams, and here he was for such a conversation.

Tallstar wasted no time in stalking forward, settling himself down in front of Onestar and letting out a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding. Receiving prophecies was one thing... But giving them was something else. He'd have to explain as well as he could.. And knowing that even the simplest of mistakes could cause a misunderstanding put him under a lot of pressure. With this thought in mind, he found himself forcibly leaning down to place his nose softly against Onestar's forehead. This had to be done. For the sake of his clan, no matter how ominous the prophecy seemed, no matter how much he knew of what the future held for his clan.

His vision changed in a fast blur - no longer was he crouched in the darkness of Onestar's den, the wind howling outside with the sound of raindrops hitting the roof surrounding him. Now, he was situated in an empty field - the grass was midnight blue, outlined with white and glittered with the sky's stars. Starclan once more.

The presence of a Starclan cat always changed the scenery to suit conversation - the silence of his surroundings granted the assurance that no-one would be listening, or even be able to. Onestar had his back to him, several tail-lengths in front of him - he was stood tall, glancing around warily as his dream had morphed into a heavenly view before his very eyes, and Tallstar waited patiently until his predecessor turned and finally saw him after a few heartbeats of taking in this change.

"Tallstar..!" Came his gentle gasp, and Onestar padded towards him quickly, and Tallstar lowered his head to touch noses with the younger tom in greetings. He may have important news to deliver.. But there was nothing wrong with having a moment with a cat who was once one of his most trusted clanmates.

"You look well.." He commented with a small purr. He was glad the role of leader had seemed to treat Onestar well so far, despite his leadership having been chosen so suddenly and last-minute.. One of his regrets, but he had no time to apologise to him. Now wasn't the time to begin with. "..Though, I'm afraid I can't stay."

Onestar pulled back, giving him a curious look, and his friendly posture tensed at his words. His ears twisted forward, listening intently for what he was about to say. Tallstar was glad - leave it to Onestar to know what kind of occasion this was.

"I'm here to bring you a prophecy, so please, listen well." He warned, despite knowing Onestar was ready to hear it already. It was important he listened and remembered it well.. "Windstar has foreseen trouble for Windclan in the future. Though I can't say when.. That time will come." He raised his head, staring Onestar right in the eyes.

"Embrace the shadows when the clan finds themselves in great peril - they will be your saviour in your darkest hour."


End file.
